<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Как далеко могут завести извинения с благодарностями by Li_Liana</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23900875">Как далеко могут завести извинения с благодарностями</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Li_Liana/pseuds/Li_Liana'>Li_Liana</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>ОСЛЖКТ (Очень сложная личная жизнь Куроо Тецуро) [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Drama, Humor, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:27:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,707</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23900875</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Li_Liana/pseuds/Li_Liana</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Куроо – адвокат по уголовным делам, Дайчи – полицейский. Они случайно встречаются в зале суда, а потом у них оказывается слишком много поводов, чтобы выпить, и еще больше – чтобы поговорить.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kuroo Tetsurou/Sawamura Daichi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>ОСЛЖКТ (Очень сложная личная жизнь Куроо Тецуро) [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1727107</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Как далеко могут завести извинения с благодарностями</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Написано для команды Kuroo is love на HQ!!Fucking Fest 2020.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>В первые секунды Куроо его даже не узнал, почти пропустив мимо ушей «для дачи показаний вызывается детектив Савамура». Он видел это имя в списке свидетелей от офиса прокурора, но совершенно не соотнес одного из своих школьных соперников из Сендая с полицейским из Токио. Мало ли однофамильцев бывает.</p><p>Но потом, едва начав задавать вопросы, тут же понял, кто перед ним. Куроо наугад попробовал несколько старых приемов — когда-то он хорошо знал, как вывести Дайчи из себя, и прекрасно умел это делать: перебить, сбить с толку, задать свой неудобный темп разговора, спровоцировать на эмоциональную реакцию и тут же воспользоваться открывшейся уязвимостью. Куроо и сам удивился, когда все это настолько идеально сработало, словно они находились не в зале суда годы спустя, а в старом школьном тренировочном лагере, разделенные лишь сеткой. Да уж, Дайчи совсем не изменился.</p><p>На такие проколы от обвинения Куроо не рассчитывал, но не отказываться же от подарка судьбы? Через полчаса потенциально безукоризненные показания от проводившего сбор улик агента были разбиты в пух и прах. Дайчи встал со свидетельского места взмыленный, словно пробежал десяток километров, алея пятнами на щеках и шее.</p><p>На следующих заседаниях Дайчи не появлялся, и к завершению процесса Куроо успел позабыть о встрече со старым знакомым. Вернее, в других обстоятельствах Куроо обязательно предложил бы ему потом где-то пересечься вне суда, вспомнить игры, поговорить о прошлом, но теперь сильно сомневался, что Дайчи вообще захочет его видеть.</p><p>Хотя ведь ничего личного, они оба просто делали свою работу, а в ней Куроо был весьма хорош. Причем настолько, что мягкость приговора удивила и его самого — так, самую малость. Пусть у клиента имелась масса смягчающих обстоятельств, но вот то, что суд решил их учесть по максимуму, уже без ложной скромности было заслугой самого Куроо.</p><p>Наскоро заскочив после заседания в уборную, он меньше всего ожидал столкнуться на выходе со злющим Дайчи, для которого их встреча тоже явно оказалась полным сюрпризом. В первое мгновение рефлекторно шарахнувшись, в следующее он сжал кулаки и процедил сквозь зубы:</p><p>— Вот из-за таких, как ты…</p><p>— Что? — с вызовом поинтересовался Куроо.</p><p>— Люди мрут на дорогах, а потом прощелыги-адвокаты выпускают убийц на свободу, чтобы они и дальше убивали невинных!</p><p>— У него пожизненное лишение прав, — напомнил Куроо</p><p>Он вообще не собирался вступать в полемику, особенно по только что закрытому делу, особенно со свидетелем обвинения, но Дайчи перекрывал выход — никак не обойти, а если попытаться оттолкнуть, только сделаешь все еще хуже. Совершенно идиотская ситуация.</p><p>— Теперь эта тварь и дальше будет наслаждаться свободой…</p><p>— Допустим, не теперь, а через три года, — перебил Куроо.</p><p>— С возможностью досрочного через год!</p><p>— Савамура, суд закончен, — мягко напомнил Куроо.</p><p>— Ей не исполнилось и двадцати, девчонка, совсем ребенок! — продолжил бушевать Дайчи. — Только кого это волнует? У вас, адвокатов, все мысли только о гонораре? Больше ни в голове, ни в сердце ничего не осталось, да?</p><p>Куроо психанул:</p><p>— Считаешь себя самым умным? Только ты понимаешь, как правильно, да? Девочку ему жалко... Думаешь, мне нет? А ничего, что мужик тогда едва узнал о внезапной гибели жены? Да, дурак, что сел за руль. Безответственный идиот, согласен.</p><p>— Убийца! — припечатал Дайчи.</p><p>— Никто и не спорит. — Куроо резко и зло выдохнул, с усилием беря себя в руки и отвечая почти нормальным тоном. — Но убийство по неосторожности в состоянии аффекта.</p><p>— Крючкотворство! — парировал Дайчи. — Раз убил — должен отсидеть!</p><p>— Кому-то станет лучше, если он проведет десятилетие среди уголовников, а их трое детей вырастут без обоих родителей?</p><p>— А то, что у его жертвы вообще не будет ни будущего, ни детей, тебя не гребет, да? Ведь она тебе не платила?!</p><p>— Так нечего было косячить в суде! Если так хотелось засадить его по максимуму. Сначала сами путаются в показаниях, а потом адвокаты у них мировое зло.</p><p>Плотно сжав губы, Дайчи с яростью посмотрел на него, а в следующее мгновение ударил — тяжелым и стремительным хуком в челюсть.</p><p>Куроо совершенно не ожидал такой реакции — не удержался на ногах, отлетел к одной из кабинок, врезался спиной в дверцу, которая от удара подло открылась. Тут уж Куроо, наконец, сориентировался, попытался извернуться, прекратив дальнейшее падение, но вписался головой в держатель для бумаги. Сверху на него коршуном прыгнул Дайчи, одной рукой профессиональным движением блокируя неловкий защитный жест, а второй замахиваясь для нового удара.</p><p>Кулак впечатался в напольное покрытие в сантиметре от уха Куроо.</p><p>— Ты охренел?! — Куроо больше удивился, чем испугался, хотя таким ударом и убить можно, но Дайчи застыл, тяжело дыша, и несколько секунд пялился на Куроо, словно не узнавая, а потом скатился с него, пошатываясь, поднялся и стремглав вылетел из уборной.</p><p>— Припадочный! Тебе лечиться надо! — крикнул ему вслед Куроо, но дверь уже захлопнулась.</p><p>Куроо пару минут полежал на холодном полу, пытаясь осознать, что это вообще только что было. А потом спохватился, что если сейчас сюда еще кто-нибудь зайдет, то будет крайне неловко. Быстро, хотя и не без усилий, он встал и подошел к зеркалу, чтобы оценить ущерб. Да чтоб вас всех!</p><p>Синяк на подбородке проступит не сразу, хотя сейчас даже притронуться больно — Куроо проверил. А вот ссадина над бровью, хоть и ерундовая, но куда большая проблема. И для костюма падение бесследно не прошло. И как он в таком виде вместе с клиентом выйдет под камеры репортеров? Особенно учитывая, что четверть часа назад все было в порядке — и это все видели.</p><p>Куроо, сморщившись, представил потенциальные завтрашние заголовки: «Только что выигравшего скандальное дело адвоката побили сразу после выхода из зала суда». Ну замечательно, просто волшебно. Скрипнув зубами, Куроо отзвонился клиенту, выдав тому подробные инструкции по общению с прессой. Вернее, по эффективному избеганию его. Оставалось надеяться, что тот ничего не перепутает. Но, в любом случае, это — лучший вариант, чем сейчас показаться там самому.</p><p>Вот же дурацкая ситуация!</p><p>***</p><p>Через две недели поздно вечером Куроо сидел у себя в офисе, разбираясь с текучкой, когда раздался стук в дверь. Куроо вообще никого не ждал, особенно Дайчи — в штатском и с бутылкой ну очень дорогого подарочного виски, которую тот держал перед собой то ли на манер букета, то ли как копье для атаки.</p><p>Куроо вопросительно-скептически уставился на нежданного и незваного визитера.</p><p>— Опять морду бить будешь? — язвительно поинтересовался он. — Или снова обсудим нюансы уголовного законодательства?</p><p>Но Дайчи не принял вызова и молча поставил бутылку на стол перед Куроо.</p><p>— Извини. И спасибо, — потупился он.</p><p>Куроо озадачился. Если с извинениями все понятно, то спасибо-то за что? Безмолвный вопрос Дайчи не понял, пришлось озвучить вслух.</p><p>— Ты мог написать заявление на меня, — пояснил он.</p><p>Куроо выразительно покрутил пальцем у виска.</p><p>— Серьезно? Заявление, что после оглашения приговора на адвоката защиты напал один из главных свидетелей обвинения? Да еще представитель полиции, который вел это дело?</p><p>— Ну да, — Дайчи виновато и чуть смущенно развел руками. — Но ведь все так и было.</p><p>Куроо закатил глаза. Нет, он точно издевается.</p><p>— Чтобы тебя из полиции выперли или в патрульные перевели?</p><p>— Мог бы и меньшим отделаться. Если бы повезло, очень повезло, — криво улыбнулся Дайчи.</p><p>— За кого ты меня принимаешь?</p><p>— Понятия не имею. Мы же со школы не виделись.</p><p>Куроо только сейчас заметил, что гость выглядит неважно: по сравнению с их прошлой встречей заметно осунулся и даже словно похудел. Этот ненормальный что, две недели сидел и ждал, пока начальство вызовет его на ковер за нападение на адвоката?</p><p>— Ну я пошел… — Дайчи смущенно попятился к двери.</p><p>— Куда? — вскинулся Куроо. — Стоять!</p><p>— Зачем?</p><p>— А по-твоему, я это сам пить буду?</p><p>Куроо прекрасно знал, какие зарплаты в полиции и вполне ориентировался в ценах на дорогой алкоголь. Дайчи попытался отнекиваться, но Куроо пресек эти попытки в зародыше. Тем более, у него сейчас был прекрасный рычаг давления. Правда, закуски в кабинете не было, но когда и кого это останавливало?</p><p>Поначалу разговор то и дело сворачивал на профессиональные вопросы, что, как оба прекрасно понимали, сейчас было очень скользкой темой, а потом они вспомнили про волейбол и с этим засиделись уже до утра.</p><p>— Кто у тебя погиб на дороге? — спросил Куроо, когда бутылка уже почти подошла к концу.</p><p>Дайчи хмуро покосился на Куроо и нехотя ответил:</p><p>— Не у меня. Жена напарника. В прошлом году. Ублюдок выехал на тротуар и сбил троих, а ушлые адвокаты все свалили на редкий побочный эффект от каких-то таблеток.</p><p>Куроо разумно воздержался от комментариев.</p><p>— И то, что его отец оказался помощником министра — это, конечно, случайное совпадение, — с язвительной горечью заметил Дайчи. — Напарник после этого ушел из полиции.</p><p>— Ясно, — кивнул Куроо.</p><p>Он слышал про то дело, вернее, про те: второе, с обвинением фармкомпании оказалось куда более громким, чем дело о наезде, к которому внимание общественности привлекла лишь личность водителя. Но рассказывать сейчас Дайчи, что по итогу у того препарата отозвали лицензию и сняли с производства, явно было не лучшей идеей.</p><p>С другой стороны, почему бы не поговорить об этом потом? Да и неудобно как-то. Дайчи, небось, ползарплаты на эту бутылку потратил, а у Куроо как раз завалялось несколько настолько же пафосных подарков от благодарных клиентов. Поэтому отпустил он Дайчи только под торжественное обещание как-нибудь повторить.</p><p>***</p><p>Дайчи честно хотел сделать вид, что забыл о данном слове, но они снова встретились на процессе; Куроо снова пытался вывести его из себя и дискредитировать его показания. И хотя в этот раз Дайчи не поддался, но это стоило ему немало седых волос. Адвокаты бесили Дайчи самим фактом своего существования — преступник должен сидеть в тюрьме! И вообще, полиция прекрасно знает свое дело, и на скамью подсудимых попадают только виновные. Ну, по крайней мере, в результате расследований его отдела — так точно! А эти адвокаты только все портят.</p><p>Но несмотря на эту убежденность, Дайчи не мог не признать, что Куроо отлично знает свое дело. Это все только усугубляло и еще больше злило. И раз уж Куроо в суде истрепал Дайчи все нервы, то пусть теперь и расплачивается за это элитной выпивкой, тем более, сам ведь и напросился.</p><p>В этот раз они поначалу все же поговорили о работе — ожидаемо сцепились и чуть не подрались, но вовремя спохватились. А потом как-то ненавязчиво свернули на вопросы о бывших сокомандниках и соперниках. Куроо понятия не имел, как сложилось будущее у ребят из Сендая, а Дайчи почти ничего не знал про судьбы школьных соперников из Токио.</p><p>— Кенма? — переспросил Куроо, откидываясь в кресле и смакуя ароматную выпивку. — У Кенмы своя студия компьютерных игр, между прочим, одна из известнейших в стране. А еще собственный остров. Совсем маленький, правда.</p><p>— Остров? — неверяще переспросил Дайчи.</p><p>— Вернее, остров у нас в общей собственности, — чуть смутился Куроо.</p><p>— У вас есть общая собственность? — уважительно, но при этом и как-то исключительно скабрезно присвистнул Дайчи.</p><p>— Да ну тебя! — хмыкнул Куроо, запуская в него верхней папкой со стола. — Кенма основал свое детище вместе с сокурсником, еще когда они учились. Я ему учредительную документацию делал.</p><p>— И? — уточнил Дайчи, видя, что Куроо не спешит продолжать, полностью сосредоточившись на содержимом своего бокала.</p><p>— И через несколько лет бывший сокурсник хотел его кинуть, но, как ты мне тут сегодня упорно доказывал, я — коварный и злой юрист. И заранее предусмотрел такую возможность, — недобро оскалился Куроо.</p><p>— А при чем тут остров?</p><p>— Кенма, — со вздохом развел руками Куроо, считая, что это исчерпывающий ответ.</p><p>— Что? — не понял Дайчи.</p><p>— При основании их студии я немножко… — Куроо на мгновение замолчал и самокритично уточнил: — Ладно, очень сильно подгадил его партнеру.</p><p>— Вот! А я о чем все время говорю! — обрадовался Дайчи. — Юристы и адвокаты — зло! Даже и не спорь!</p><p>Куроо рассеянно кивнул — они уже слишком много выпили, чтобы оспаривать чужое мнение о собственном моральном облике. В идее разделить с Дайчи несколько лет собиравшуюся у него заначку был один заранее неучтенный нюанс: она была довольно обширной, и на одной бутылке они не остановились.</p><p>— Но Кенма-то честный! — все же посчитал необходимым уточнить он.</p><p>— Аргумент, — согласился Дайчи.</p><p>— Поэтому об этом маленьком юридическом западле почти пять лет никто кроме меня не знал. А когда партнер решил его подставить, то сам за это и поплатился.</p><p>Дайчи нетрезво кивнул, глубокомысленно обдумал услышанное и настойчиво повторил вопрос:</p><p>— Так откуда взялся остров?</p><p>— Из прибыли. За релиз той игры, из-за которой и разгорелся весь сыр-бор.</p><p>— Но зачем Кенме остров?</p><p>— Вот я тоже каждый раз его об этом спрашиваю, как прилетаю туда.</p><p>— Так он там еще и живет? — изумился Дайчи.</p><p>— Ага, перевез туда головной офис студии, а остальные сотрудники работают удаленно.</p><p>Дайчи озадаченно помотал головой. Мир компьютерных игр был от него как-то слишком далек. Уточнить, а что же Кенме не работалось в Токио, он не успел.</p><p>— А как там Сугавара? — ответно поинтересовался Куроо.</p><p>Дайчи сник, залпом допил содержимое бокала.</p><p>— Уехал.</p><p>— Куда? — Куроо удивленно вскинул брови.</p><p>— На материк.</p><p>— Давно?</p><p>— Пару лет уже как.</p><p>— А зачем?</p><p>— На работу пригласили. На строительство нового объекта. Он — гидроинженер.</p><p>— А-а-а… — глубокомысленно изрек Куроо. — А ты женат?</p><p>— А при чем здесь это?! — возмутился Дайчи.</p><p>— А по ассоциации, — оскалился Куроо.</p><p>— Дурацкие у тебя ассоциации.</p><p>— Так женат?</p><p>— Нет, — буркнул Дайчи. — Можно подумать, ты — да.</p><p>— Я в разводе! — гордо возразил Куроо.</p><p>— Да? — удивился Дайчи, — А я думал, вы с Кенмой…</p><p>— Одно другому не мешает, — самодовольно ухмыльнулся Куроо и пояснил под ошалевшим взглядом Дайчи: — Женился перед самым выпуском из института на девчонке с параллельного потока.</p><p>— Потом одумался и развелся?</p><p>— Типа того, — кивнул Куроо, в последнем порыве стремительно растворяющегося здравомыслия решив умолчать о том, что развод стоил ему карьеры гражданского адвоката и вообще стал притчей во языцех в юридических кругах на ближайшие несколько лет.</p><p>— А Кенма?</p><p>Пришла очередь Куроо вздыхать и задумчиво ерошить затылок.</p><p>— Сошлись, потом разошлись, потом снова сошлись. Потом я женился. Потом он развелся…</p><p>— Так Кенма тоже был женат? — изумился Дайчи.</p><p>— Не-а, — мотнул головой Куроо. — У него был гражданский муж. А потом мы снова сошлись и улетели на этот долбанный остров.</p><p>— Что ты тогда делаешь здесь, в Токио?</p><p>— Не люблю маленькие пространства, — огрызнулся Куроо, — и острова, которые за полчаса можно перебежать поперек, а за три — и вдоль!</p><p>Пока Дайчи переваривал ответ, Куроо тут же спросил на опережение:</p><p>— Так что там у вас с Сугаварой?</p><p>— Ничего! — огрызнулся Дайчи.</p><p>— Ага, — хмыкнул Куроо. — То-то ты так бесишься от каждого его упоминания.</p><p>— А ты, я посмотрю, прям в психотерапевты подался?</p><p>— А тебе он нужен?</p><p>Дайчи вскочил, издав тихое рычание, Куроо тоже не остался сидеть на месте. Дайчи потянулся к нему через стол, но Куроо увернулся от захвата и одним прыжком перемахнул через столешницу, правда, при этом сбив часть из стоявшего на ней на пол. На несколько секунд они так и застыли — ухватив друг друга за грудки и меряясь яростными взглядами. А потом Дайчи впился губами в его губы, врываясь языком в рот. Замерший в первую секунду Куроо ответил не менее страстно.</p><p>Потом на пол сначала полетела одежда, после — остатки документов и канцелярии с крышки стола, и Куроо с удобством раскинулся на нем, выгибаясь под руками Дайчи и подставляясь под его ласки — отчаянно-страстные и болезненно-острые, словно жажда давно заблудившегося посреди пустыни и вдруг наткнувшегося на внезапный оазис. Пусть растут в нем одни колючки, а единственный родник прячется где-то глубоко среди камней, но от этого он не делается менее желанным. Скорее, наоборот, позарез нужным.</p><p>Дайчи намеревался выпить его до дна, исчерпать весь, забрать все до остатка, раз уж дают. Он буквально упивался каждым вздохом, каждым стоном Куроо, лихорадочно-нервно врываясь в его тело, продолжая жадно обшаривать руками и языком, где-то в глубине души все еще опасаясь — а вдруг сейчас его оттолкнут, вдруг это все лишь злой розыгрыш?</p><p>Но Куроо и не думал отстраняться или так глупо шутить. Его вело не меньше, чем Дайчи, возможно, даже и поболее. Его слишком давно не брали так — почти силой, грубо и яростно, практически без подготовки. Он успел забыть, насколько ему это нравится, и какой же это отличный повод вспомнить. А еще никогда раньше его не трахали на собственном рабочем столе, и осознание этого факта порождало покалывающе-горячие волны возбуждения, словно насквозь пронзающие все тело и на каждом новом пике заставляющие все больше открываться и все беззастенчивее отдаваться страстным порывам Дайчи.</p><p>Кажется, они слишком много выпили. Или слишком долго каждый из них оставался один. Или и то и другое вместе.</p><p>***</p><p>— Но как ты ухитрился поругаться с Сугаварой, ты мне все-таки расскажешь, — безапелляционно заявил Куроо, когда уже под утро Дайчи выходил из его рабочего офиса. — В следующий раз.</p><p>— Да не ругался я с ним! — с полоборота снова завелся Дайчи.</p><p>— Значит, он просто так обиделся и уехал?</p><p>— Суга не обижается! Не на меня!</p><p>Куроо скептически выгнул бровь. Дайчи сник и, помолчав, нехотя признал:</p><p>— Я не знаю. Я вообще не понимаю, что произошло.</p><p>— Ага, — удовлетворенно кивнул Куроо.</p><p>— Нет, я не понял, ты вообще юрист или сводник?</p><p>— Адвокат, — с достоинством возразил Куроо, — но у меня очень богатый личный опыт.</p><p>— Еще скажи, что особо ценный.</p><p>— Несомненно, — с непроницаемой миной согласился Куроо.</p><p>Дайчи только скрипнул зубами и побыстрее сбежал — пока ему снова не захотелось вмазать по этой наглой роже или заткнуть нахала поцелуем. Но он точно знал, что обязательно вернется. И вовсе не для того, чтобы поговорить о Суге. Хотя, может быть, и для этого тоже. Дайчи снова понятия не имел, что чувствует, чего хочет, и что ему вообще надо. Все как всегда. Но, может, хотя бы Куроо разберется.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>